mama Steve Harrington
by robustketchup55555
Summary: Deaged! "Mama Steeeeeeve!" 5 year old Dustin calls out to him.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 1.**

Steve watches as Mike and Will have a private discussion about whatever the heck revolved in Dungeons and Dragons. They turn back to the table.

"It's been decided. The demogorgon retreats, biding his time and planning revenge." Mike says dramatically.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get the cookies," Steve says, getting off the couch.

"Cookies are almost as good as eggos," El decides, with a sniff. Steve had noticed her cold earlier, but didn't bring up that she and Mike sit as close as possible.

"Yeah," Mike agrees.

"Star Wars cookies?" Lucas asks. Steve nods, making his way to the door.

"Yes!" Will shouts.

"I call dibs on Vader!" Dustin shouts.

"No, I do." Max argues.

"Whatever." Dustin says, and after Steve leaves, audibly whispers, "Steve's cookies are the best."

"I can hear you Dustin!" Steve shouts. He takes 12 still steaming cookies off the rack and puts them on the Star Wars tray Dustin gave him for his birthday. He arranges the cookies, putting a Darth Vader and a R2 next to each other for Dustin. He can hear El sneezing in the next room. He grabs the tray and a box of tissues, and heads back in.

Steve freezes. There's 3 nine month olds drowning in El's, Mike's, and Will's clothes. Some toddlers that look about 2 years old look like Max and Lucas, and a 5 year old Dustin grins up at him.

"Mama Steeeeeeeve!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!** **DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 2.**

Steve is ready to go to the store. He found a 4 seater stroller, and a baby sling. He put Lucas, Max, El, and Mike into the stroller, strapped Will, the youngest of the deaged kids, to himself, and settled Dustin on his shoulders.

* * *

Cruising down the baby food aisle, Steve learns that Dustin's vocabulary ranges from "Mama Steeeeeeeeeeeve", to his signature purr.

"Ok, Dustin, 1 purr for yes, 2 purrs for no, got it?" Steve asks. Dustin purrs. So far so good. "Carrots for Mike?" Steve asks. Dustin purrs yes. "Beets for Will?" Yes again. Steve goes through all of them, coming to El. "Peas for El?" 2 purrs. "Well, what then?" Steve asks, and Dustin tries to jump off of Steve's head. "No, I'll get you down." Steve lifts Dustin off his shoulders. Dustin tugs on his hand and pulls him towards the freezer section, Steve dragging the stroller filled with sleeping kids, and the basket full of baby food behind him. Dustin points at the eggos. "Fine," Steve groans, putting them into his basket.

* * *

He's at the checkout when he realizes he needs food for the 5 year old currently sticking his hands into Steve's hair. Now Steve needs more hairspray too.

"Dustin, stay here and watch the kids for me for a second, ok?" Steve puts Dustin down next to the stroller and runs off to the cereal aisle.

* * *

When he returns, Dustin helped Lucas and Max out of the stroller. The trio is currently grabbing as many candy bars as possible, and dumping them into the basket, then going back for more.

"Dustin!" Steve shouts.

"Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!" Dustin says. Steve shakes his head as he buckles Lucas and Max back into the stroller.

"Look, you can get 2, but that's it!" Steve says, dumping the rest of the candy bars back onto the shelf and proceeding to the checkout.

* * *

The smile on Dustin's face when he eats the candybar is definitely worth feeding a 5 year old sugar for.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!** **DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 3.**

Dustin rips off his pants. Steve sighs.

"Why did I think it would be a good idea to give you sugar?" Steve mumbles as Dustin puts his pants on his head and proceeds to run around. The rest of the kids are asleep, so it's just Dustin and Steve for now.

"So, you want some cereal?" Steve asks, knowing a candy bar won't last forever.

Dustin purrs twice, still wearing his pants on his head. Steve sighs.

"Let's play a game, ok?" Steve asks.

"D&D?" Dustin manages to say.

"Oh, you can speak!" Steve grumbles. "No, we need the rest of the nerds for that game. How about…" Steve trails off, looking into his closet. "Connect 4?" He asks, and Dustin purrs once. Steve pulls the game out of the closet and sits on the floor. He unpacks the pieces from the box, handing Dustin the game pieces. Dustin, still sugar high, takes the chips, and one at a time, tosses the chips into Steve's hair while he's bent over the game. Steve looks up.

"Where are your pieces?" Steve asks, shaking his head a little, Dustin's pieces tumbling out of his hair. "Ok, we are not playing this game," Steve shouts, cringing when he remembers the sleeping kids. He rips the pants off Dustin's head and carries Dustin to the bathroom. Even a 5 year old Dustin can recognize the importance of the gels and sprays lined up next the the sink. Steve sits Dustin on a stool in front of the mirror. He proceeds to open the gels and spray the sprays into Dustin's hair.

"That is how you do hair." Steve says, looking at a blond mirror image of his hair. Dustin chortles and reaches his hands up to touch it. He smooths it upwards into a mohawk and laughs again. Steve laughs too, and helps him spike it up. The 2 continue to try out hairstyles, and Steve eventually relents and Dustin does his hair, or tries to anyways.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 4.**

Steve puts El into the last highchair, and hands her an eggo. She gives him a small smile. Steve turns to Mike and Will. While his back is turned, El concentrates on the box of waffles, still frozen. Steve turns back around, and the box drops to the floor.

"Aww, no!" Steve whines. The 9 month old has El's powers. Steve watches as El gains concentration again and the waffles fly up to her highchair. Steve takes the box. El frowns.

"Just one!" Steve says, as he is lifted into the air, and thrown onto the couch. The waffles leave his hands without consent. Mike and Will giggle.

Dustin, hearing all the commotion, waltz into the kitchen, and seeing no Steve present, tries to reach a candybar on the counter. El sees he can't reach it, and pulls it down to him. Dustin purrs his thanks.

"No!" Steve shouts, sprinting back into the kitchen when he sees Dustin eat the whole thing in 2 bites. "No! No more sugar rushes!" Steve watches as Duston remains calm while looking up at him. "No sugar rush?" Steve asks, rhetorically. Dustin grins up at him for a minute before ripping off his pants again. Steve groans, running after him.

* * *

When Steve returns to the kitchen, the 3 youngest are missing in action. But that's when Mike literally flies into his arms. He runs to the living room, still holding Mike, to see El and Will floating in midair. Steve snatches them out of the air. Max and Lucas run to him, clutching his legs.

"What-?" Steve stops short when Dustin enters the room, riding on top of a demogorgon.

"Dart!" Dustin shouts, and proceeds to run through the house. That's when the doorbell rings.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 5.**

Steve opens the door with his foot. Hopper stands there, jaw dropping when he sees all the kids.

"What happened?" Hopper demands.

"Why are you here?" Steve shoots back.

"The gate opened back up." Hopper says.

"I realized." Steve says, and nods his head to Dustin and Dart.

"And what did you do to my daughter?" Hopper growls. He plucks Dustin off Dart and pulls Dart out of the house. Dustin purrs angrily. "You get these kids back to normal and then keep them safe. No doors or windows open." Hopper pulls the door shut as he leaves and Steve sighs. But that's when Dustin starts crying. Lucas and Max start whimpering, and Mike, El, and Will burst into tears at the sound of Dustin crying.

"Mama Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve!" Dustin blubbers. Steve jumps into action. He puts the wailing babies down in their chairs, and puts Dustin, Max, and Lucas on the couch. He hands El an eggo, Mike a Millenium Falcon toy, Will some paper and crayons, and hands Dustin, Max, and Lucas some walkie-talkies. The crying stops, and Steve sits back. He watches as Dustin purrs into the walkie-talkie from one end of the room, and Max and Lucas talk back from the other side. Steve doesn't question the fact that Max and Lucas can talk in their 2 year old forms, but Dustin purrs with the occasional word at 5 years.

* * *

Steve picks up the phone.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Henderson, no, nothing wrong with Dustin, just a question arose during a conversation. When did Dustin start to speak?" Steve's eyes widen. "You mean, he didn't say a complete sentence until he was 7?" Steve chokes out. "No, yes, thank you Mrs. Henderson." Steve hangs up. Figuring out how the kids got this way was going to be a hard one.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 6.**

Steve runs into the kitchen to grab his textbook. He finally got all the kids to bed, and now has to catch up on his missed assignments. He sees the Star Wars cookies. He tests one. Hard as a rock. Sighing, he dumps his carefully crafted creations into the trash, and then he sees the tissues he was going to bring to El so Mike could teach her how to blow her nose. Steve wonders what it's like to be a sick baby. Then it hits him. El can do things with her head. What if her cold affected her powers? What if she messed something up and something went horribly wrong when she tried to use her powers? What would happen?

* * *

 _He can hear El sneezing in the next room. He grabs the tray and a box of tissues, and heads back in._

* * *

Did El turn her comrades into children? Steve looks down at his Quantum Physics textbook.

Was that even possible?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! DO IT FOR DUSTIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own the Duffer brothers, Stranger Things, or any of the actual characters._

 _Without any further yada yada yada.._ _._

 **Chapter 7.**

Steve holds El in one arm, a whisk in the other. He ran out of baby food and no way was he making another store trip. He whisks the pureed carrots on the stove, El coughing, Steve careful not to let her cough into the food. She's the only one up, and Steve's still trying to figure out how to get the kids back to normal. If his theory is correct, there's no telling how long it will take. But Steve wonders if El wasn't sick anymore…

His thoughts are interrupted by Dustin, who pulls on his pants rapidly.

"What is it?" Steve asks, almost groaning. Dustin pulls him to the bathroom, where his trucker hat floats in the water of the toilet. Steve groans. He pulls the hat out with his whisk, setting it on the tub's ledge to dry. Dustin whimpers.

"You wanna borrow one of my hats while it dries?" Steve asks, and Dustin follows him to the large hat collection no one but Steve ever knew about. After Dustin selects a very large cowboy hat, Steve heads back to the kitchen, but is stopped on his way there when he hears Will and Mike crying. He heads to the couch where he laid them, and scooping them up, now carrying 3 of the kids. Lucas and Max suddenly rolled in the room, fighting over a walkie-talkie. Dustin, with the hat covering his line of sight, ran hard right into Steve knocking him over onto Lucas and Max. He drops the youngest 3 onto the floor, by accident, and they roll around crying. Dustin somehow landed on his head, and as Steve stands up, Dustin hangs on and catches a ride on Steve's shoulders, sticking his hands into Steve's hair. Steve's about to pick up Mike, El, and Will, but as he turns around, he sees the carrots catch fire, the flames licking incredibly high. Children abandoned, Steve runs to the fire, with Dustin still on his shoulders, and transfers the burning pot to the sink, running cool water on the fire, effectively extinguishing it. El, Mike, Will, Lucas, and Max are all crying now, at the top of their lungs and Dustin laughs wickedly as he ruins yet another one of Steve's hairstyles. Steve gives one last cry of anguish as he falls forward, collapsing from a lack of sleep. He briefly hears El sneezing before the malnourished teen passes out of consciousness.

* * *

Dustin jumps off Steve's prone form.

"Was I- just- Steve's hair-?" Dustin is speechless for once in his lifetime. Lucas sheepishly hands the walkie-talkie to Max.

"Y-you can have it." Lucas stammers, embarrassed.

Mike and El sit up.

"WHY AM I WEARING A DIAPER!" Mike screams, waking Steve up.

"WHY OH WHY ARE THEY LIKE THIS! WHY CAN'T I BE A REGULAR MOTHER OF SIX!" Steve cries out. He looks around at the kids, now back to normal. "C'mere," Steve says, and the kids gather round for a good hug.

 **THE END!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **DUSTIN LIKED THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
